


like band-aids on a gunshot wound

by AdeebB



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Angst, Best Friends, Falling In Love, Florida, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Minecraft, They both are oblivious, Voicemail, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-14
Updated: 2021-03-14
Packaged: 2021-03-22 02:07:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30031383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AdeebB/pseuds/AdeebB
Relationships: Clay | Dream & Floris | Fundy, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF)





	like band-aids on a gunshot wound

uhh test only for now


End file.
